The American College of Preventive Medicine (ACPM) seeks partial support for its Preventive Medicine annual meeting series, specifically for Preventive Medicine 2015-2017. Preventive Medicine 2015 will be held February 25-28 in Atlanta, GA, while Preventive Medicine 2016 will be held February 24-27 in Arlington, VA. ACPM is in the process of selecting a location for the 2017 conference. The Preventive Medicine annual meeting series is the preeminent conference for preventive medicine professionals and bridges the link between clinical preventive services and population medicine. Assisting preventive medicine practitioners in translating new prevention research into their daily preventive medicine practice is an overarching goal of the conference. To help structure the delivery of such a broad range of educational content, the Preventive Medicine conference is organized around five primary tracks: 1) Clinical Preventive and Lifestyle Medicine; 2) Population Health Practice; 3) Medical Quality; 4)Technology and Informatics; and 5) Global Health. The Preventive Medicine conference enables attendees to: acquire the information and skills necessary to convey issues and evidence-based recommendations in population health and prevention policy; describe innovative approaches to public health issues and advances in public health programs; understand current recommendations for assessing health risks and delivering effective, evidence based clinical preventive services to individuals and populations; understand how to apply quality improvement tools and techniques to continuously improve healthcare processes and programs; gain increased knowledge and skills for the effective practice of Lifestyle Medicine; describe career options and pathways in both the public sector and private sector, and explain the challenges and opportunities present in changing jobs and career focus throughout the professional lifetime of a preventive medicine physician; and understand the importance of medical technology and informatics to preventive medicine professionals and apply the utilization of such technology in preventive medicine practice. ACPM employs a robust planning and evaluation process to ensure that the conference content is scientifically accurate, relevant to current practice, and of value to the practice of preventiv medicine physicians and other target audiences, and that the conference is optimally structured to deliver the content. The process is led by a planning committee and track subcommittees made up of ACPM members who represent both the audience targeted as well as the experts who collectively can identify the important issues, literature, and potential speakers for delivering the content. ACPM employs a multi-pronged strategy each year to disseminate information from the Preventive Medicine conference beyond the meeting attendees, including through an electronic media library, the Web, articles in prominent medical journals and online CME sites, and through marketing to supporting organizations.